Project Akuma no Mi
by Anime Insaniac
Summary: Centuries after a cataclismic change that created the Grand Line the government has been working on genetically enhanced beings. One being by the name of Monkey D. Luffy. AU LuffyNami
1. Prologue : Destruction

**Project Devil Fruit**

Ownership of One Piece or their characters is not mine, sue if you like but the court won't take it.

This story is an Alternate Universe so I only want reviews of how it is instead of how it's suppose to follow the Anime.

Prologue: Destruction

_In ancient times there was peace between countries until greed, envy and corruption caused a war to brake out between several countries. One of these countries being Arabasta. This was a country of great military force and intellegence. Through the resources and knowledge they developed a weapon known as the Pluton. In an attempt to stop this war the fire it at the main threat, but the force was too great and the calculations were off greatly. Because of these factors instead of hitting the country desired, they hit the moon, destroying it in one shot. Though the war did indeed end, the effect of the loss of the moon affected the ecosystem drastically. The bodies of water were then divided into four oceans, North Blue, South Blue, East Blue, and West Blue. All four also had a specific current, which started at a mountain, that lead to the same point. The peculiar part about these currents was that it went up the mountain and merged into on the top to lead right back down in the one current. Once reaching the bottom of the mountian you enter a place of unpredictable weather patterns and currents. Along with the weatherless and currentless area around it called the Calm Belt because of these reasons, they all make up the part of the ocean known as the Red Line. Now in the center of of the Red Line as mentioned earlier about having unpredictable weather patterns and currents, because of this and the creatures that inhabit this area now it was known as the Grand Line. The only places that the weather stable were near islands. Only one man had the courage to not only face the Grand Line but conquer it as well. He was known as Gold Rogers, the Pirate King. His resting place was in the Grand Line itself on the most trecherous island. His final wish before he passed on was for people to see his example and take that courage in heart knowing anything was possible as they chased their dreams. His final words were, "My son, be who you want to be, live a happy life and never let go of your dreams." And with those final words, at the age of 45, he fell asleep, never to awaken again._

A boy of 8 years woke up in a military facility next to his older brother after having a strange dream. Not knowing where he was he went to his brother and started shaking him.

"Onii-chan," the young one said. "Onii-chan."

After a bit of work the elder started waking up, "Oi, Ototo you can stop shaking me now."

"Gomen, you're just hard to wake up," he responded. And during which the elder brother fell asleep again.

"ONII-CHAN," the younger one yelled.

"Okay, I'm up," he said, waking up again. He then started to look around and asked, "Where are we?"

"I don't know," the younger brother responded truthfully. "Though I wish Otou-san and Oka-san were here."

"We both know that the dead can't come back to life," the elder brother stated, "I'm sorry that I had to be blunt but lying won't do us any good."

"It appears that you both have awakenned," said a voice. "Good, then we don't have to force feed you."

"Who are you and where are we?" the elder brother.

"That is none of your concern," another voice stated. "What matters is you're here now."

"That's not good enough," the elder stated. He then attacked the mirror.

The people behind the glass smirked and pushed a button. In doing so they sent a few volts of electricity and shocked the elder.

"ONII-CHAN," the younger one said.

"I'm okay," the elder brother stated.

"Best not try that again, getting test subjects is not an easy thing," stated yet another person.

"Test subjects," the elder stated.

"We're about to give you some food," stated another voice from behind the mirror. "We have to make sure you are alive, and both of you look hungry." And with that a gate openned and a cart with 2 strange looking fruits on it rolled in.

"What do you think, Onii-chan?" the younger one said and once again the elder brother fell asleep. "ONII-CHAN!"

The elder woke up, "Sorry, I fell asleep again," he stated.

"What do you think?" the younger one asked. "Should we trust them?"

"Not much choice," the elder brother stated, "they wouldn't go thrugh all this trouble of kidnapping us off the street to just poison us, but just in case, I'll try out the weirder looking fruit." And when he said that he walked over to the cart and picked it up. "If this isn't poison, chances are the other one isn't either," And with that said he started biting into it and ate the whole thing, leaves and all. The guy then fell down where he was standing.

"ONII-CHAN," the younger one stated and ran over to him tears in his eyes.

"I guess the experiment failed if he died after eating it," said the first voice to no one in particular.

The elder then got up, "Damn, I fell asleep again."

The scientists just sweatdropped.

The younger one then hit him in the head, "I thought you'd been poisoned."

"I guess there's nothing wrong with these fruit after all," the elder stated while rubbing the new bump on his head, "although it was completely bland. You should eat the other one I'm sure you're hungry at it is."

"Hai Onii-chan," and the younger of the two ate the other fruit on the cart. After he finished he stated, "These fruits are bland."

"And the experiment has begun," the first person stated. "What you have eaten is one of our experiments called: Project Devil Fruit. The elder one has eaten the Mera Mera fruit. Now he is a person who can make his body into flames as well as control them," The voice stated and started talking about the younger one, "The fruit the younger of the two of you ate was the Gomu Gomu fruit, it turns the one who ate it into a rubberman. Though the reason we call it Project Devil Fruit is because anyone who eats any of the fruit is gifted with great power but as a side effect for some unknown reason the person who ate the fruit is a hammer in water."

The elder who was wearing a cowboy hat with a happy face and a sad face right next to each other tilted his hat and stated, "I suppose these walls and glass are flame resistant then."

"Very good," the second voice stated, "we can't have you burning this place down now can we."

The younger one then pulled his finger and to his surprise they stretched.

The elder brother then focused on his hand a bit and it erupted into flames. When he let his focus down his hand returned to normal.

After a few minutes the brothers heard an explosion, and they turned to where they heard it from. A few seconds later one of the walls in the room collapsed and a red haired man in a straw hat with a claw mark scar on his left eye was standing behind it.

"More experiments," the guy stated. "I really don't like it when the world government does things like this." He then looked at the two young men standing before him, "If you want to escape, this is the only chance you'll get."

The two then followed the red-haired man. When they esaped the military facility the man gave a signal, and a man with the name Yassopp on his sweat band took one shot and the entire base blew up.

"Suke!" younger of the two stated. He then turned to red-haired man and said, "Arigatou Mr..."

"Just know me as Shanks," the red-haired man replied. "And what are your names?"

The elder replied first, "Portgas D. Ace."

And the younger one said, "Monkey D. Luffy."

'They definitely look like him, I guess the D. legacy still exists,' Shanks thought to himself. 'I think the government chose the wrong family to experiment on.'

During his thought however someone from the base came and shot a cannon aiming for Shanks' head, but because of his aim and Shanks' reaction instead of killing him, it shot off his left arm.

"CAPTAIN," the people around them shouted.

"SHANKS," Ace shouted.

"SHANKS!" Luffy shouted.

First fic, first chapter of my AU, I require reviews to see how you like it and to see how to improve.


	2. Chapter 1 : Meetings

**Project Devil Fruit**

Ownership of One Piece or their characters is not mine, sue if you like but the court won't take it.

This story is an Alternate Universe so I only want reviews of how it is instead of how it's suppose to follow the Anime.

Chapter 1: Meetings

During his thought however someone from the base came and shot a cannon aiming for Shanks' head, but because of his aim and Shanks' reaction instead of killing him, it shot off his left arm.

"CAPTAIN," the people around them shouted.

"SHANKS," Ace shouted.

"SHANKS!" Luffy shouted.

"It's been quite some time since this has happenned," Shanks said as if it was no big deal. And with a bit of focus his arm grew back shocking everyone around him.

"Captain," Yasopp said, "How long were you planning on waiting before you told us about that?"

"Sorry about that," Shanks replied, he then turned to Luffy and Ace, "This is the main reason why I hate the Government projects. As you can see I was one of their test subject along with a friend of mine, they gave me the Chiyu Chiyu fruit, so basically I can heal any injury rapidly and regenerate any lost limb, though the scar on my eye, I got before I ate the fruit," Shanks finished with a sigh. He then turned to his crew, "If you don't want me as your Captain anymore I'll completely understand."

"Nonsense," stated a man holding a rifle. "These abilities make you even more suitable to be our Captain. With the ability to regrow your limbs and heal your wounds rapidly we wouldn't lose you," he finished with a smile.

The crew all shouted in agreement.

"Arigatou Ben, everyone," Shanks said with a tear in his eye. He then turned to Luffy and Ace, "We'll have to take these two with us. Since the Government we'll be looking for them we'll need to hide them some place the Government would ignore." Shanks then smiled brightly, "I've got just the place. And you'll both be able to train with who you'll be staying with."

"And who would that be?" Ace asked.

"She lives on the Outskirts of the Cocoyashi Village," Shanks explained. "She's a former Marine who actually aided in the escape of Buggy and myself. It was after this incident, not becasue, that she retired from the Marines. You'll especially enjoy playing in her grove of Tangerines."

"Hai," Luffy stated excitedly.

At the Cocoyashi Village a few days later...

A man was fishing at the docks when he spotted a ship headed in their direction. Looking closely the ship had a pirate mark and he immediately went the Sheriff.

The man ran straight in, "Genzo, we have a problem," the man stated.

"And what would that be?" Genzo asked.

"Pirates," the screaming man stated.

"This may be serious, what was the mark?" Genzo asked slightly on alert.

"A skull with two cross-knives instead of bones," the man stated.

"Oh, I almost thought we had an incident on our hands," Genzo stated relaxing. "That's just Shanks. He's probably here to see Bellemere. I'd better go inform her."

In Bellemere's Tangerine grove...

A young girl of eight with orange hair(I'm making her the same age as Luffy to better suit the story) was drawing a map.

Once she was finished she showed it to her mother figure.

"Bellemere," she said handing her the map, "I've been working on this for a while."

A woman with wine red hair and a cigarette then looked at it and smiled, "Very good Nami, especially for someone your age." She then ruffle her hair causing Nami to smile.

"Bellemere," said another girl with blue hair, two years older than Nami. "Genzo's here to see you."

She nodded and walked to meet him, 'I wonder what Nami or Nojiko did this time.'

"And what did any of us do this time to have you visiting?" asked Bellemere smiling when she reached the end of the grove.

"It's nothing like that," Genzo stated. "Shanks is setting anchor in the Harbor and I thought you might want to know."

Bellemer smiled, "I haven't seen him since I helped him and Buggy escape that Government base. And that was over twelve years ago." She then took Nami and Nojiko by the hand and lead them to the harbor of the Cocoyashi Village where everyone was gathering with pitch-forks, pick-axes and other items you could find laying around.

"Everyone lower your 'weapons'," Genzo stated while holding up his right arm in front of the people. "It's just Shanks and his crew, he's an old acquaintance of Bellemere."

When he said that everyone relaxed a bit.

When the ship entered the Harbor Shanks then stepped out to greet his old friend.

"And to what do we owe this pleasure Shanks?" Bellemere asked smiling. "You here to pick up supplies or just to see me?"

"A little bit of both and more," Shanks responded. He then turned to the ship and yelled out, "You two can come out now." After Shanks called Luffy and Ace climbed down the rope ladder.

"Who are these young men?" Bellemere asked. "Any relation to you?"

"None," Shanks answered. "Show her your reason for being here."

And Luffy started to make faces not possible for anyone but him while Ace just made his hands flame.

Everyone other than Shanks' crew looked shocked when they saw their abilities. She turned to Shanks and said, "You mean..."

"Exactly," Shanks stated. "Buggy and I weren't the only ones, there are dozens of others with different abilities all with the same disadvantage," Shanks finished with and enraged look.

"Then I take it you want them to stay with me?" Bellemere asked.

Shanks nodded and said, "You could train them in physical and mental capacities, they could be quite an asset to this island. As a former Marine you should know quite a few training methods to help them out."

"That I do," she responded. "I'll take these two in on one condition," she stated smirking miscivously.

"And what would that be?" Shanks asked with an equally devious smirk.

"You have a drink with me," Bellemere answered.

"We need to restock anyway," Shanks responded. He then looked to the crowd, "And don't worry, we'll pay for each and every thing we take."

A few days later...

After getting the necessary stock and catching up on old time Shanks' crew was just about ready to leave.

"It's been nice for the last few days," Shanks stated. "I doubt we'll be able to do this again anytime soon, but we should do this again."

"CAPTAIN," the lookout called, "We have a problem,"

"And what would that be?" Shanks asked.

"Another ship," he responded.

"And why is that a problem?" Shanks asked.

"It's Arlong," and that was all the lookout had to say.

"It appears we'll be staying for an extension," first-mate Beckman Ben stated.

"Seems that way," Shanks responded.

End of Chapter,

Chiyu - Healing

For all those who are wondering.

And to let people know, all I need is 1 good review and I'll put up the next Chapter.


	3. Chapter 2 : Inspiration

**Project Devil Fruit**

Ownership of One Piece or their characters is not mine, sue if you like but the court won't take it.

This story is an Alternate Universe so I only want reviews of how it is instead of how it's suppose to follow the Anime.

Chapter 2: Inspiration

As Arlong's ship approached, Shanks' men prepared for the battle that will undoubtedly occur.

Once the ship anchored the head of the merman pirate crew jumped down with his multi-toothed sword in hand.

"Step aside weak little human," Arlong said rudely to Shanks.

"I'm afraid not, chum," Shanks retorted just as rudely.

"Do you know who you're talking to?" Arlong demanded. "I am Arlong, king of East Blue and the new ruler of this island."

"I'm not going anywhere unless either you're off of this island permanently," Shanks stated pulling out two daggers, "or dead."

"You don't know what kind of mistake you're making," Arlong stated getting angrier by the second.

"It doesn't make a difference to me whether I'm making a mistake or not," Shanks stated, he then looked Arlong in the eye which made him shudder and step back. "I'm giving you this opportunity to live, I suggest you take it."

After that initial shock Arlong just laughed. After that he swung his sword and cut off Shanks' left arm.

Shanks just looked at the injury and he and his crew started laughing.

Arlong and his three main companions, Chu, Kuroobi and Hatchi looked at them as if they were crazy.

"What are you laughing at?" Arlong demanded.

After he calmed down Shanks stated, "Don't consider yourself victorious until you know your opponent is dead in a real fight." And when he said he kicked up his fallen dagger and caught it with his newly grown left hand, surprising everyone in Arlong's crew.

"So we're not the only Government test subjects on this island," Arlong said as his surprise died down.

"Everyone clear out of the village," Shanks stated. "I don't want anyone to get hurt, and you don't want to lose what you'll make money off of."

"You're planning on battling for the island," Arlong stated. "What are the rules of this battle?"

"You and your three best vesus me and my three best," Shanks stated. He looked toward his men, "The crews will battle it out while we're in a different area of the town."

"I agree on one condition," Arlong stated. He then looked toward the ocean, "We battle near the sea, it'll give us an even advantage."

"I'll agree as long as your pet stays out of this battle," Shanks said, "and that each of our battles occurs one at a time."

"Also agreeable," Arlong stated. "Whose your best shooter?" Chu then stepped forward.

"Yasopp," Shanks called out. Said person stepped forward.

And so Yasopp and Chu dueled. Yasopp with his pistol and Chu with his mouth. Ten steps away from the starting point and they both turned and fired. Yasopp left that battle with three shots, one in each shoulder and one close to his heart, but still alive. Chu left the battle dead with a bullet in his head. (corny rhyme not intended)

"Yasopp?" Shanks asked as the sharp shooter was sitting down. "Tell me was that the only bullet you had loaded?"

"Yeah, why?" Yasopp responded.

Shanks then punched him over the head, "What if you had missed?"

"Enough of that," Arlong stated impatiently, "Hatchi." And the Octopus merman stepped up.

"He'll be facing off against my crew's chef," Shanks stated pointing to his round companion in sunglasses, "Roux Lucky."

Hatchi then pulled out his swords.

Lucky pulled out a single pistol, "This pistol fires seven shots."

"And you expect to kill me with only seven bullets," Hatchi stated.

After that statement the battle started.

Hatchi slashed for all he was worth and Lucky just dodged. Right after one heavy attack Lucky held his pistol at one of Hatchi's hands and shot, keeping him from gripping one of his swords. Hatchi yelled in pain and then started attacking more furiously making him even more careless. Through this procedure Hatchi was left with one sword. Thinking of honor among pirates as soon as Hatchi started instead of shooting Hatchi's only uninjured hand he held the pistol at Hatchi's temple.

Though Hatchi knew he'd lost his final words were, "Arigatou, for allowing me to die as a swordsman." And with that Lucky pulled the trigger and Hatchi lost his life with a sword in his hand.

At this point Arlong was seething with rage while Kuroobi mourned the death of his companions. Kuroobi then stepped up and stated, "I am the final fighter before Captain Arlong." He then looked in the direction of Ben, "You are my opponent."

Ben nodded supporting his rifle on his shoulder and stated, "I am the first mate of Shanks' crew, Beckman Ben."

"And I am Kuroobi," the manta merman stated.

"To make this battle more fair, I suggest you use a weapon," Ben stated, lighting his cigarette. "I won't discard my rifle."

"Very well," Kuroobi replied pulling out a sword, "let's begin."

And so the battle started with Ben and Kuroobi matching blow for blow, sword meeting rifle. Kuroobi was wondering why the man was using his rifle as a club. Then with one heavy blow from Ben's rifle the sword Kuroobi was using broke. Though his weapon broke Kuroobi wasn't discouraged, infact Kuroobi was definitely excited to have an opponent as worthy as him. Without his weapon Kuroobi still met Ben blow for blow. Though by run of unfortunate luck when Ben was winning he slipped and fell into the ocean, dropping his gun on land before he fell. Kuroobi then used this to his advantage and dove in. After a few minutes underwater Kuroobi surfaced with a pretty beaten up Ben on his back. Now that he was back on land Ben kicked up his rifle and started attacking heavily with rifle and fist. It was then that the victor was decided. Kuroobi was dead due to a severe blow to his head. Ben wasn't much better as he limped over to his fellow crew mates.

Shanks stepped up, "I guess it's time for our battle," he stated holding his daggers in a fighting stance.

"Then let's begin," Arlong stated as he swung his saw-like sword.

Shanks jumped and countered with his daggers. Arlong moved out of Shanks' range and swung again. Shanks ducked and ran in using his speed to his advantage. Arlong saw this and then jumped into the water. As soon as he jumped out he used droplets of water as bullets and fired them straight through Shanks' heart. Shanks himself smiled as the the water bullets passed right through him and the wound healed immediately.

"The name of the devil fruit was the Chiyu Chiyu fruit," Shanks as he ran straight for Arlong as he landed. "I ate it around twelve years ago so for the last twelve years my body could rapidly heal itself and regenerate any limb lost after I ate the fruit," he finished smirking. "So basically you'll have a very difficult time killing me without me being in the water."

And once that was said he started attacking again with more fury, as he knew what would happen if he lost this battle. Arlong for once at that brief moment stopped in fear.

He then continued his assault. As the battle unfolded, Shanks hit Arlong quite a few times and sent him staggering back. It was at that moment of desperation that Arlong's eyes then looked like that of a Sea King's. He then jumped in the water to ready his attack.

"Shark on Darts," Arlong stated and rushed at Shanks like a sharpenned bullet.

It was at the moment wher Shanks ducked that he decided to end this battle. With one final strike of his dagger he plunged it right into Arlong's heart, killing a few seconds later just before he hit the wall of a nearby building.

Unbeknownst to everyone all four battles had four spectators cheering Shanks and his men on.

And it was at that moment that Luffy decided, "I'm going to be a pirate like Shanks."

Nami, Ace and Nojiko looked at Luffy and smiled at his determination.

"Let's go help them," Ace told them as he started walking back into town. "There'll be quite a bit of cleaning up to do and I think I can help with it."

"Hai," the other three responded and they followed.

With Shanks, Yasopp, Lucky and Ben...

Shanks stood up and pulled Ben and Yasopp over his shoulders, "We need to get these two to our crew's doctor."

Lucky nodded and stood up to follow him when he noticed four small figures coming toward them. He then tapped Shanks on the back and when he turned to see what was up Lucky pointed in the direction the four children were coming from. Shanks then smiled.

When they neared Shanks asked, "How much did you four see?"

"All four," Nami stated, she then looked at the two men on Shanks' shoulders. "Will they be okay?" she asked.

"They'll be just fine as soon as we see a doctor," Shanks responded. He then noticed she was clutching a piece of paper, "What's that you're holding?"

She then showed him and Shanks was indeed impressed, "Did you draw that?"

She nodded smiling.

"You'll make quite a cartographer one day," Shanks stated truthfully. "That map is better than most that I've seen. Now I'd better get these two to a doctor before they keel over."

And he started walking to the area where his crew was.

A few days later...

Surpisingly enough Shanks' crew suffered no casualties and everyone was ready to leave on that day.

"Shanks, I'll meet you on out on the sea with my own crew," Luffy called out to him Shanks then jumped from the ship and walked over to Luffy.

"It's because of you and Ace that this island didn't suffer Arlong's wrath," Shanks stated. "If we hadn't of saved you and Ace we wouldn't have come here." He then took off his hat and put it on Luffy's head, "This will be your motivation to get stronger, I'm only lending you my hat until we meet at sea for you to return it." He finished with a smile.

"Oi, Yasopp," Luffy called out, and he stuck his head out. "Visit your son, he probably misses you," Luffy told him.

"I'll do that," Yasopp responded. He noticed Luffy now had Shanks' hat on and smiled at that.

And after all the farewells and goodbyes were said Shanks' crew raised anchor and set sail.

When they were almost out of the harbor Shanks was standing at the back of the ship, "Oi, Luffy, remember to return my hat."

"I will," Luffy responded, "I'll also gather the greatest crew in the world and find the world's greatest treasure."

"I'll hold you to that," Shanks responded. 'If he is related to Gol D. Rogers then he'll definitely become the Pirate King.' Shanks then called out to Nami, "And Nami, thanks for the map."

"You're welcome," she answered back.

End of Chapter

Review Review Review. One good one is all I need to continue on. And to explain why Nami's a year younger, it's because I'm not fond of the female being more than a few months older then the male they're with, so I'll just date her birthday in November.


	4. Chapter 3 : Departure

**Project Devil Fruit**

Ownership of One Piece or their characters is not mine, sue if you like but the court won't take it.

This story is an Alternate Universe so I only want reviews of how it is instead of how it's suppose to follow the Anime.

Chapter 3: Departure

Ace and Luffy trained diligently under Bellemere. She indeed knew quite a few effective training methods as a former Marine. She even taught Nami and Nojiko a thing or two on occasion. Though during the training Luffy couldn't help but laugh the first few times Bellemere, Nami and Nojiko thought Ace dropped dead when he fell asleep during some of the exercises

Ace excelled faster than Luffy mainly because he was older. He also took up a bit of surfing in his spare time, though because of the Devil Fruit Nojiko had to keep an eye on him while he was doing so, and when he was still learning she had to keep diving in when he fell off. And of course Nojiko also had to dive in when he kept falling asleep.

And the only reason Nojiko was keeping an eye on Ace was, because Nami was keeping Luffy occupied in his spare time reaching thing she couldn't get, or so she claims.

Luffy wanted to see how elastic he really was so he took a knife and pushed it into his face under his left eye. Unfortunately for him he didn't realize that rubber couldn't withstand the point of a knife and ended up with a scar and quite a scolding from Bellemere.

Nami decided to be rebelious and get a tattoo on the back of her let shoulder, and in doing so got scolded as well. The tattoo is a tangerine and a pinwheel.

Ace himself just got his name on his left arm just below the shoulder, but because of a mistake on the tattoo artist's part it ended up being ASCE with the S marked off with an X on it. And for some reason he got off scold free.

And Nojiko got one that starts on he arm and thins out across the top of her chest. She didn't get scolded either.

The initial shock of Nami getting one must have prepared her, and the fact that Ace and Nojiko are older than Nami.

Through the years Luffy and Nami became close friend, as did Ace and Nojiko.

When Ace departed he stated, "I have no definite ambition at the moment and I don't know where my destination is, but the one thing that I know will happen is I will be well known." The boat given to him was a fair size for one person.

Nojiko stepped forward and smiled at him before he left and gave him a departing gift. She kissed him on the cheek.

Ace smiled at that and tipped his hat whispering in her ear, "I'll survive, if only to see you again, Nojiko," and kissed her back, and with that said he set sail.

"Oi, Ace," Luffy called. And he turned around. "When all of this is over I want to fight you again."

Ace responded by sending his own acceptance of the challenge, he ignited his fist and sent the flames upward in a magnificent flare.

Luffy smiled at this and held up his fist in acknowledgement.

And that was the start of the adventure of Fire Fist Ace.

Three years later...

"Oi Bellemere-kaa-san," Luffy called out excitedly. He started calling her that after a while.

"I'm not deaf Luffy," she stated while holding her hands over her ears. She then put her hands down and asked him, "What's got you so energetic?"

Luffy then held up a wanted poster and to her surprise it was Ace, it wasn't so much that he had a bounty as how much the bounty was.

"70,000,000 Beli," she said still slightly surprised.

"I have something else to ask you," Luffy said in a lower tone pulling up a chair.

"And what is that?" she asked clearly curious.

"I want to start off on my journey as soon as possible," Luffy stated firmly. "I want to fulfill my promise to Shanks."

Bellemere took a bit of time and thought about it, "Well, considering you're seventeen, determined and quite a great deal stronger than me and every male marine I knew," she then responded. "I don't see how I can stop you."

"Is it a yes or a no?" Luffy asked.

"That's a definite yes," Bellemere responded.

"Yahoo," Luffy said hugging his surrogate mother. "I'll cast off tomorrow, goodbyes may be sad but they're worth every tear."

And so he rushed out to tell Nami, Nojiko and the village.

The next day everyone was gathering at the port to see Luffy off. The village provided him with a ship big enough to to suit four people comfortably.

As Luffy took a step into the small boat someone called out, "Luffy."

Luffy turned around to see a half-irritated Nami coming toward him.

"Don't think you just leave without me," Nami said accusingly to him.

"Without you?" Luffy asked. "You mean you're coming with me?" he asked hopefully.

"Of course," Nami then turned to Nojiko who was at the front of the crowd. "And I already ran it past Okaa-san."

"And she said yes?" Nojiko asked.

"Would I be out here if she didn't?" Nami asked.

"Probably," Nojiko answered truthfully.

"She figured I couldn't be talked out of it," Nami stated remembering her conversation with Bellemere.

**Flashback...**

_**"Okaa-san," Nami called after hearing the news from Luffy.**_

_**"What is it Nami?" Bellemere asked expecting what to hear.**_

_**"I want to go with Luffy," Nami stated.**_

_**'Exactly as I expected,' Bellemere thought, she then looked at Nami serious, "I'd like five reasons as to why I should let you."**_

_**"I want to follow my own dreams and traveling with him will help me out," Nami stated first. "Luffy would probably sink his boat in a whirlpool before he got his first Nakama without me," was her second. "My navigation skills and cartography skills would benefit him and the crew," she said, stating her third and fourth. "And..." she started but couldn't think of another reason, other than one which was a very good reason, but she couldn't just say it to her mother.**_

_**Bellemere saw the last reason easily and smiled, "Seeing as how you'll probably be defiant even if I said no," Bellemere stated and Nami brightenned, "you'll be responsible for your own safety unless your captain sees otherwise or unless you can't fight any longer or can't defend yourself, that's one of the rules in the Marines, and Shanks told me that that was one of the rules of the sea."**_

_**And with that last statement Nami hugged Bellemere.**_

**End Flashback...**

"I guess that makes you the Navigator of the ship," Luffy stated.

As Nami board the boat she asked, "Where are we headed?"

"To the East Blue Marine base," Luffy stated as he untied the boat, "I heard that the Pirate hunter Roronoa Zoro was there."

"Why would you want to fight him?" Nami asked curiously while letting down the sail.

"I don't, I want to make him one of our Nakama," Luffy answered, "I also heard that Captain Axe-hand Morgan had the map to the Grand Line."

"Well I guess that's a good excuse to go there," Nami stated with a sigh. "Besides, we're not well known so docking shouldn't be a problem."

"You know the old saying," Luffy said, "'_Every journey starts with the first step_' or something like that."

"You do have a point there," Nami said truthfully. "Though I did hear that Iron-club Alvida sailed those waters."

"I may have been taught manners by Bellemere-kaa-san," Luffy said with complete honesty, "but it doesn't matter to me if the fighter is male or female, I won't hold back if they're strong."

"Luffy, you are hopeless," Nami stated and she noticed someone standing on the top of one of the buildings waving.

'Nami, be responsible for your own safety, follow your dreams and be happy," Bellemere thought as she waved.

A tear fell from Nami's eye as she stood up to wave back.

End of Chapter...

And to let everyone know Luffy is smarter because he was not only was he trained, but he was educated as well. Being a former Marine Bellemere thought it'd be better that Luffy had more than just strength, speed and skill.


	5. Chapter 4 : Dreams

**Project Devil Fruit**

Ownership of One Piece or their characters is not mine, sue if you like but the court won't take it.

This story is an Alternate Universe so I only want reviews of how it is instead of how it's suppose to follow the Anime.

And for those who are wondering about the reviews I deleted the entire story and reloaded it with the corrections, I hope the readers don't get angry with me.

Chapter 4 : Dreams

As the two crew members reached a rock in the ocean they noticed that a whirlpool was beside it.

"Luffy we're in Alvida's territory now.," Nami informed her captain, "I have no doubt that you'll be able to handle her and her crew, but what about me."

Luffy wasn't paying attention to her as he saw a cruise ship near the whirlpool.

"Nami, board Alvida's ship when she attacks," Luffy stated looking at her, "most of her crew will probably board the cruise ship for a raid, making their defenses weak." He then went in the ship and came out with an empty barrel from the galley, "I'll be in here, the crew will most likely think it's some sort of wine barrel and pull me aboard." he then put the barrel on the edge of the boat and jumped in, "push me off once you hammer it closed."

Nami saw that there was some logic to what her captain was saying, but she was wondering why he was using this barrel. She then hammered it closed.

"Nami," Luffy called out before she pushed him off, "I want you to get their treasure, at the moment we're short on beli and we need to pay for some food."

"Gotcha," Nami responded as she pushed the barrel off. "Just remember to be careful."

"I will," Luffy yelled to her. He then said to himself, "I may as well get some sleep, this may take a bit of time," and he fell asleep.

About an hour later some men on the cruise ship saw the barrel Luffy was in and threw a rope to try and hook it. After a few tries they finally got the barrel and pulled it up. After the barrel was up cannon fire shook the ship and Luffy rolled into the galley of the cruise ship.

Nami took the oppotunity to approach Alvida's ship, making sure not to be seen.

Aboard Alvida's ship, "Coby."

"H... hai," a boy around fourteen with glasses and pink hair answered nervously.

"Who is the most beautiful woman in the ocean?" she asked threateningly.

'Not her,' Nami thought as she was looking at a wanted poster of Alvida.

"It's the captain of this ship of course," Coby answered still nervous, "you Alvida-sama."

'She really must be something scary to get her crew to admit something like that,' Nami thought as she latched the boat to Alvida's.

Alvida then started laughing. She then hit the end of her club on her ship, "Well said."

"Arigatou gozaimasu!" Coby responded nervously.

"Alvida-sama, it's been a while hasn't it?" a crew member said with obvious less fear than Coby.

Alvida then looked to the crew member, "Indeed it has! Now pull alongside the ship!" she commanded.

And her crew yelled in response, and fired another cannonball.

'Definitely frightenning,' Nami though as she saw Alvida's backside. Easy to tell because she had the club and was the only female in the crew. 'Must not want any competition,' she thought holding back a snicker.

The cannonball fired hitting the mast of the cruise ship.

When the pirate ship reached the cruise ship Alvida's men threw some grappling hooks to the cruise ship.

"Men!" Alvida commanded, "Show them the power of Iron-club Alvida!" she finished swing her club. And they ran across the ropes and some were swinging across.

Coby hesitated swinging across.

"Coby," Alvida said, "What are you doing?"

'Is she always in a bad mood?' Nami thought to herself.

"I..." Coby studdered, "I'm not used to this..."

"You dare talk back to me?" she responded approaching him.

Nami used this chance to finish climbing on board and hide.

"Please, anything but the iron club!" Coby responded in fear.

"Then hurry up and get going!" she ordered and kicked him to the cruise ship.

Coby hit his face in a wall.

Alvida then jumped up with her club readied to strike and hit the cabin she kicked coby into, with too much force she fell herself.

Nami took this chance to find Alvida's treasure. As she was dressed in an outfit similar to Alvida's crew she easily distracted the guard enough to used some Marine maneuver against him, "Thank you Okaa-san," she said to herself.

In the galley of the cruise ship Luffy started to rouse in his sleep, but not enough to wake him up.

"Hello?" Coby asked as he peeked into the room. "There's no one here, right..." he stated still cautious as he entered the room. "Thank goodness." He then noticed a large barrel among the others, "That's a pretty big barrel."

He then moved the barrel and started to roll it to the door. When he was almost there some more crew members walked in.

"Hey you coward!" one of the crew said, "Are you hiding and doing nothing again?"

"Not at all!" Coby said with his hands up defensively. "I was moving this wine barrel for Alvida-sama..."

The guy laughed, "We'll help lighten your load."

"We're thirsty," the guy behind him said.

"No way!" Coby stated, "If Alvida-sama finds out, you'll be killed."

"It'll be fine if you keep your mouth shut," the last man said. "Right, Coby?

"Yeah, that's true..." Coby responded nevously.

The first guy then adjusted the barrel and put it down rousing Luffy again but still not enough. "It's pretty heavy," he said.

"I can't wait!" the second one said.

"Don't be so greedy," the first guy said cracking his knuckles. "I'm going to smash it open right now."

It was the guys cracking knuckles that roused Luffy enough to wake him up.

The guy raised his fist and started punching downward when Luffy broke open the top and punched the guy while stretching and yawning.

"WHAT A GREAT NAAAAP!" Luffy yelled happily. When he finished yawning he looked to his right and noticed the guy on the floor, "What the?"

The other two looked at him completely shocked.

"What are you guys doing?" Luffy asked.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" the two demanded.

"You know you should really help your friend," Luffy said while getting out of the barrel. "He'll catch a cold if he's not woken up soon."

"It's your fault!" the two responded.

The third guy held his sword in front of Luffy, "You bastard," he said. "Stop screwing around. Don't you know we're pirates?"

"I know but at the moment I'm really hungry, got any..." Luffy stated.

"Listen to what I'm saying!" the guy demanded.

"You brat!" the other one said. And they both raised their swords.

Coby gasped and Luffy turned around slightly.

"DIE!" the two said.

Coby covered his eyes and Luffy finished turning around.

And when the swords hit him the ends broke off and embedded into the ceiling.

Coby then looked when Luffy was still standing and the two men were holding their broken swords babbling.

"I wouldn't try that again if I were you," Luffy stated.

"W... whao are you?" the first guy asked.

"Me?" Luffy asked, "I'm Monkey D. Luffy. And if you don't want to be hurt by your captain, then you'd better report this with your crew member in check," he stated pointing his thumb to the unconcious guy while grinning.

And the two men ran out yelling while dragging their comrade with them.

"What... what just happenned?" Coby asked.

Luffy then turned around, "You must be apart of Alvida's crew too considering we're on her ship."

"Well actually we're on the cruise ship," Coby stated. He then told him, "Hurry up and run! When they come back with their friends, you'll be killed!"

"No worries," Luffy stated, "Besides I'm hungry."

"How can you say that so calmly!" Coby half asked.

Luffy was sniffing and walking in the direction the smell was coming from.

"There's alot if pirates on the deck!" Coby stated.

"No problem," Luffy stated, "I can handle them and Alvida." He then started walking in the direction of the smell..

Coby was trying to pull him back, "Don't go that way," Coby demanded, "Wait! You're going the wrong way!"

And Luffy entered the cellar of the ship, "Well, this should hold me until we get to an Island."

"I'm Coby, and you're Luffy-san, right?" Coby asked as Luffy was engorging himself. He then started walking toward Luffy, "That was amazing back there. How'd you do that?"

"These apple are delicious," Luffy stated not paying attention to Coby's word.

"Earlier you said 'until we get to an island'," Coby stated. "Are you planning on taking me with you?" he asked hopefully.

"That's not what I meant," Luffy stated, "My navigator is raiding Alvida's treasure hold, she has quite a bit of skills as a thief. Mostly she practiced on me and Ace."

"Oh," Coby's hopes dropped. He then asked, "Luffy-san, why were you in a barrel?"

"I figured I'd take Alvida by surprise," Luffy stated. "Nami can handle a ship better than I can."

"Is this Nami the navigator you were talking about?" Coby then asked.

"LUFFY!" a voice called out.

"Nami," Luffy said alarmed. He then grabbed Coby and jumped up punching through the ceiling.

At the same time with Alvida...

Alvida was watching her crew load the treasure when she heard some yelling.

Then the two men from before came up from the galley, "Alvida-sama!"

She turned around irritated.

"There's a problem," they said in unison.

"What is it?" Alvida demanded. "You're so noisy."

"The barrel was..." one said. And the other said, "A monster!"

Alvida then heard them and demanded while throwing her club, "Who's a monster?" and hit one of her men, knocking out of the boat and quite a distance. The club then landed on the head of the other two.

"That's not it... a wierd person came out of a barrel..." the one on her left said. "He might be a bounty hunter."

"What?" she stated. She then noticed one of the doors to her ship open.

With Nami...

Nami had finished wrapping up all of the treasures that formerly belonged to Alvida. She started pulling them out of the tresure hold and made sure that no one was in sight before exiting. Unfortunately she didn't notice that not only was she in Alvida's, but Alvida also noticed her.

Alvida then jumped from the cruise ship and on board her own.

It was when Alvida landed that Nami started to get nervous.

"And who are you?" Alvida demanded.

"Just someone who sees and opportunity," Nami stated.

"Well it looks like your luck is out," Alvida said raising her club, "Goodbye."

"LUFFY!" Nami shouted.

A few seconds later a crash came from the other ship, and Luffy was standing on deck with Coby under his arm.

"And who are you?" Alvida said her attention now on Luffy.

"Alvida-sama," one of the men from before said, "That's the weird man."

"Oi, Alvida," Luffy stated looking at her. "What were you planning on doing to my navigator?"

"Men get him," Alvida stated. And the crew charged.

Luffy just readied his stance and spun his body around, "Coby, you may want to duck." He then stretched his arms out and spun the other way, "Gomu Gomu no Pinwheel," and he struck everyone charging at him.

Coby ducked down just in time for Luffy's attack not to hit him.

"So, the rumor about those government experiments were true," Alvida said as she landed on the other ship. "You were apart of Project Devil Fruit. And now you're a hammer in water."

"Yeah," Luffy stated. "I ate the Gomu Gomu fruit, and now I'm a rubberman." Luffy then looked at Coby, "As a pirate and Captain I won't allow you to hurt my Nakama."

"So you two are pirates huh," Alvida stated.

"Yeah," Luffy stated. "I'm going to be the Pirate King. And get the world's ultimate treasure, One Piece."

"And how do you expect to do such a thing?" Alvida stated.

"It's my dream, and I made a promise," Luffy responded, "and I'll die if I have to, as long as I do it fulfilling them both. And a fat woman like you won't stop me."

At that remark Nami started to laugh.

Alvida in a fit of rage tried to hit Luffy only to hit the ship when he jumped. To calm herself down she asked, "Coby, Who's the most beautiful woman on the see?"

"Y.. Y..," Coby then looked at Luffy and then said with utmost confidence, "It's not and ugly old hag like you. I'll live out my dream to catch villianous people like you, even if I have to join the Marines."

At that remark Nami was rolling on the deck while Luffy was laughing along with her.

And with that final remark Alvida snapped and swung her club downward at Coby.

Luffy stepped in and took the blow full force on the head, "That attack doesn't affect rubber," Luffy stated and hit the club off his head and stretched his arm for an attack. "Gomu Gomu no," and his arm came back with great force, "Pistol," and he punched Alvida right in the stomach, sending her flying off the ship.

"Luffy, we should get going," Nami yelled as she noticed the Marine ships. They fired at Alvida's ship.

"You want to come with us?" Luffy asked Coby. "We're headed to a Marine base anyway."

"I don't have a choice," Coby admitted, "I'll be arrested if I stay here."

"Then let's get going," Luffy yelled and he jumped onto Alvida's ship with Coby under his arm he then grabbed the treasure and jumped onto his own boat.

"Nami, jump down," Luffy stated, "It's faster."

"Okay," Nami stated, "but you better catch me." And she jumped right off of Alvida's ship.

Luffy just smiled and caught in a bridal style position. They just stared at each other as Nami looked into Luffy's eyes.

"Um," Coby said interrupting, "If we don't get going, we'll be caught."

"Right," Luffy said putting Nami down. He then unhooked his ship from Alvida's and ordered, "Nami, do you know where the Marine base is?"

"I took a few of Alvida's maps," Nami answered, "so it shouldn't be a problem finding it."

"Luffy-san," Coby said, "I'm grateful that you're taking me there but why are you going there."

"I'm going to make the Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro one of my Nakama," he admitted, shocking Coby. "Besides, Morgan has the map to the Grand Line."

"I understand the map," Coby stated. "But making Zoro one of your Nakama, he'll kill you the first chance he gets."

"I doubt that," Luffy told him, "Zoro is probably hunting pirates for the bounties to eat. Being a wandering swordsman isn't a paying job."

"I agree with Luffy," Nami admitted. "No one would hunt pirates for no reason."

"But still I don't think he'll join," Coby said. "It's impossible."

Nami then hit him over the head.

"Why'd you do that?" Coby demanded.

"Because with Luffy, things aren't as impossible as they seem," Nami answered. "You saw his demonstration earlier."

"I'll be the Pirate King with or without Zoro," Luffy stated proudly. "Because it's a dream and a promise."

And they sailed in the direction of the Marine base, prepared for anything they might face.

End of Chapter

I know, kind of corny and some stuff from the anime, but I had to put Coby and Alvida into the story somehow. Anyway sorry again for the deleted reviews, but it doesn't mean I don't want them anymore. R&R


	6. Chapter 5 : Determination

**Project Devil Fruit**

Ownership of One Piece or their characters is not mine, sue if you like but the court won't take it.

This story is an Alternate Universe so I only want reviews of how it is instead of how it's suppose to follow the Anime. And I'm taking the advice of one reviewer, figure out who it is.

Chapter 5 : Determination

"Oi, Nami," Luffy called sitting on the front of the tip of the boat. "How long until we get there?"

Nami looked at her captain, "We should be there in an hour. Though I am worried about the captain of the base," Nami said. "From what I've heard he won't hesitate to kill his own men. He also abuses his power of rank."

"Morgan won't be a problem for me," Luffy responded. "And if Zoro becomes our Nakama, he and his snake of a son will be even less trouble," he finished with a smirk.

"What have you heard of Helmeppo anyway?" Nami asked curiously.

"Only that he's a spoiled brat, who uses his father's reputation to get his way on the island," Luffy then snickered at another thought and said, "Morgan probably thinks his son is too useless to hit."

"Luffy-san, Nami-san," Coby stated. "You two sound like you've known each other for quite a while. When did you meet Nami-san?"

"About ten years back," Luffy answered. "As you've heard earlier, I was apart of Project Devil Fruit as was my older brother."

"And who is he?" Coby asked.

"Commander of Whitebeard's second fleet," Luffy responded with pride, "Portgas D. Ace."

"YOUR BROTHER IS FIRE FIST ACE!" Coby exclaimed, clearly shocked by the look on his face.

"Yeah, I was surprised he was recognised for his strength by the strongest man in the world too," Luffy answered. "But I don't plan on telling everyone I meet. They'd run away thinking I'd bring Whitebeard's wrath on them." Luffy then continued on with his explanation on how he met Nami, and the promise he made.

After all was finished Coby looked like his face was frozen in shock.

Luffy just punched Coby's head and Coby regained his composure. Luffy then noticed an island and saw a base on it, "Nami, is that it?"

"It should be," she responded. "Just remember not to draw attention."

"It's not likely for me to draw attention unless I use my power, which is also unlikely until I'm on the base," Luffy answered. He then faced her, "Just wait calmly until the distraction has started."

"Knowing you, I'll know when to start," Nami responded.

"I'll try to make as much noise as possible," Luffy stated. "They probably have Zoro's katanas anyway and I'll either need someone to get them for me or get them myself," he finished.

"That's a safe assumption considering they don't want him escaping," Nami admitted docked the boat.

Luffy threw out the anchor, "We should at least check the base to see the difficulty of operation."

"Good idea," Nami responded tying the boat to the dock.

As they walked Luffy picked up a sack of fruit and paid with no problem.

As they neared the base they saw the wall and Luffy decided to look over to get a view of the execution field. Luffy then jumped down to walk over to another area where they could all see better.

"Oi, Luffy-san," Coby asked. "Why are we over here?"

"See for yourself," Luffy answered as he pointed to the middle of the execution field.

And Coby did so. Nami looked too. It didn't shock Nami as much as it did Coby.

"Why is he being held prisoner in plain view?" Coby asked to no one in particular.

"Probably to prove to them that he can," Nami answered him.

"Yeah, from the looks of it not only is he able to escape," Luffy stated, "but he's also been there for a few weeks."

"How many do you suppose?" Nami asked while looking to her captain.

"Three or four," Luffy answered, "otherwise he might have died of dehydration."

Just then a ladder propped up and a little girl around the age of six or seven climbed up, "Shhh," she said to the three and pulled a rope and climbed down the other side.

"Stop her, Luffy-san, Nami-san," Coby said scared, "Or she'll be killed."

"I doubt it," Luffy responded.

"He's right," Nami supported Luffy's words, "no one would kill for no reason."

As the little girl approached Zoro, he asked irritably, "What do you want?"

"I thought you might be hungry," the girl stated, smiling, "so I made you some Onigiri."

"Go away, shorty," Zoro said, "or you'll be killed."

"But you haven't eaten anything," she responded still smiling. "Here! This was my first try..." the girl paused. "But I put all my heart into it."

"I'm not hungry," Zoro said clearly irritated. "You're a pest. Hurry up and go home."

"But..." the girl's smiled dropped a bit.

"I don't want it," Zoro shouted slightly. "Now leave before I hurt you."

The gates then openned and a voice said, "You really shouldn't bully kids."

Zoro just looked at him, disgust in his eyes.

"So Roronoa Zoro, you still have plenty of energy," the conceited blonde stated with his hand on his sword at his waist.

"I think that's Helmeppo," Luffy said. "He looks spoiled."

"I agree," Nami stated.

"Hey, that looks like some good onigiri," Helmeppo stated and took a bite out of it.

"No!" the girl said.

Then he openned his eyes and his mouth widely, "Disgusting!" Helmeppo shouted, "Why is there sugar in it when onigiri needs salt?"

"But I thought it being sweet would make it taste better," the girl said with a sad face.

"Take that!" he exclaimed while hitting it out of her hand and stomping it into the ground.

"Stop! Stop!" the girl begged.

"How horrible," Coby stated.

"Conceited, Cocky and thinks he's better than everyone else," Luffy stated.

"Definitely Helmeppo," Nami finished.

Tear formed in the girls eyes, "I tried to put my heart into it," she sniffed.

"Then you haven't read this poster?" Helmeppo said pulling a piece of paper out of his coat. He then read it aloud, "'Anyone who helps this criminal will be executed.' 'Marine Captain Morgan.'"

"Of course a brat like you knows who my father is right," Helmeppo stated.

"You two were right," Coby stated looking at Luffy and Nami.

"Oi, throw the brat over the wall," Helmeppo order the marine to his left.

The guy had a surprised look.

Helmeppo then grabbed the guy's collar, "I'm telling you to throw her out! Are you disobeying orders? I'll tell my father!"

"Hai! Right away!" the marine responded in fear of Morgan. He then walked over to the girl.

"No..." the girl said trying to push him away.

"I'm sorry," the marine said to her. He then threw her over.

Luffy then jumped, stretched his arms out and caught her.

"Arigatou," the girl said to Luffy.

"Daijoubu, Luffy-san?" Coby asked concerned.

"Stupid question," Nami responded.

"You hurt?" Coby asked the girl. "Such a horrible man. Are you hurt anywhere?"

"Bastard," Zoro said to him.

All Helmeppo did was laugh, "You're so stubborn to still be alive."

"Of course, the month isn't over yet," Zoro answered.

"Well, do your best," Helmeppo responded in such a conceited manner and laughed again.

"Ten days," Zoro stated.

"Only if you live that long," he reponded and laughed again. (Such an annoying laugh.)

"How could he do such horrible deeds?" Coby asked, "Luffy-san! Nami-san!" he then turned to see them both gone. "Where'd they go?"

"So you're a bad person?" Luffy asked standing in front of Zoro.

"You don't look that bad to me," Nami said next to Luffy.

"Why are you both still here?" Zoro asked.

"You must be really strong willed to take this kind of humilitation," Luffy stated.

"Mind your own buisness," Zoro responded.

"I figure you're not escaping intentionally," Nami stated looking closely at him.

"You're right, I doing this to prove to them that I can," Zoro said smirking.

"He's almost as stubborn as you," Nami responded as she giggled at her own remark.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Luffy asked as Nami was still giggling.

"Let's get going," Nami said as her laughter subsided.

"Hold on," Zoro said and they both turned to face him. "Can you get that?" he asked looking at the crushed onigiri.

"Are you really willing to eat that?" Nami said slighly disgusted. "It seems like a dirt ball now."

"Shut up and give it to me!" he demanded.

"Suit yourself," Luffy stated and threw it into Zoro's open mouth.

"Nasty," Nami stated.

"It was delicious," Zoro stated. "Thanks for the food."

Luffy and Nami smiled at this.

Later at an alley...

"Really?" the girl asked excitedly.

"Yeah, he ate everything!" Luffy stated.

"I'm so happy!" the girl exclaimed.

"Though I still wonder if it was edible after being stomped into the dirt," Nami said. "Either way he seemed to enjoy it."

"It seems you were right about Zoro not being evil," Coby stated.

"He isn't," the girl stated, "He's in there because of us." And she explained the situation. She then finished, "And it's been three weeks."

"I take it Helmeppo kicks a man while he's down," Nami stated. "Or in this case, tied up."

"Yes," the girl then covered her hands with her face. "I... I..."

"So that's what happenned," Coby stated.

The four then heard a crash and looked to see Helmeppo was the souce of it at a bar.

Helmeppo put his foot on the table, "I'm hungry so I'm taking what I want, I hope you don't mind giving me some charity." He then laughed, "Oi, get me some Alcohol. And make it quick," and he laughed again.

The four entered the bar.

"I'm tired of waiting, so Zoro's execution will be tomorrow," Helmeppo said with his conceited smirk while be served his beverage. "I hope eveyone will look forward to it." And he laughed that annoying laugh.

And at that moment Luffy just snapped and ran to Helmeppo and was about to punch him when Nami beat him to it and gave him a good one right one the side of his face, hitting him into the wall and causing him to spill his wine.

Helmeppo then looked at Nami and took out his sword and said, "Wench, I'll show you your place." He was about to swing downward when Luffy stepped in and grabbed the sword by the blade.

"Touch her with any type of weapon and I'll break your neck," and to emphasize his words he pushed his thumb against the flat side of the sword and broke it easily.

"Fools, who do you think you're dealing with?" demanded Helmeppo. "I'm Helmeppo, Captain Morgan's son."

"And what makes you think we care who you are?" Nami responded. "You could be the top commander of the Marines and it wouldn't matter to us."

"Yeah, besides" Luffy stated, "Morgan's just a big windbag, which explains where you get it from."

"You just made the biggest mistake in your life," Helmeppo said with a look of rage for him.

Luffy and Nami couldn't help but laugh at that look, he looked constapated to them.

Helmeppo stomped out of there with Luffy and Nami still laughing.

Their laughter subsided and they both moved out.

When they reached the execution field Luffy ordered, "Nami, go get the map, I'll distract them."

"Hai," Nami answered, and she moved into the base.

In Morgan's Office...

"I am... powerful!" Morgan said while facing the window behind his desk smoking a cigar.

"Yes!" the marine behind him said while saluting, "Your are right, Captain Morgan!"

"But lately there hasn't been much tribute to me," Morgan said.

"Eh, the income of our people decreasing is the problem," the marine said nervously.

"That not it," Morgan stated, "the people just don't have enough admiration for me..." he said pulling his cigar from his mouth. "Isn't that right?"

Helmeppo then burst open the door holding the cheek Nami punched, "Father!"

Morgan then gave Helmeppo his attention.

"I want you to kill two certain people!" Helmeppo demanded breathing heavily.

On the execution field...

Luffy approached Zoro before he started his distraction.

Zoro himself was reminiscing about his past, about a few events that changed his life.

**Flashback...**

_**A younger Zoro was facing off against a female using bamboo swords. Zoro lost.**_

_**"You're weak as usual," she taunted, "Zoro."**_

**End flashback...**

'I made a promise,' Zoro thought still remembering. 'I will not die in a place like this.'

He then noticed Luffy, "Why are you back?" he asked. "You must have too much free time."

"I'm gonna untie you," Luffy stated. "You'll then be Nami's and my comrade."

"What?" Zoro asked disbelieving.

"I'm looking for members for my pirate crew," Luffy stated. "And to let you know you'll make the third member including Nami and myself."

"No way," Zoro stated. "You want me to be a villainous character?" he asked and then stated, "How annoying..."

"I said pirate," Luffy stated. "Where did I mention that you had to hurt innocent people?" he asked smirking.

"Point taken," Zoro responded. "But I still refuse. The only ambition is a dream and a promise to be the world's greatest swordsman."

"Then being a pirate would make things convenient for you," Luffy stated. "Mihawk is in the Grand Line."

"How do you know that?" Zoro asked now interested.

"He's one of the Shichibukai," Luffy responded with a grin. "As a pirate I'm obligated to know the identities of pirates approved by the government. It gives me a motive to fight them." Luffy then became serious, "Besides I don't want skills like yours to be wasted."

"What do you mean by that?" Zoro asked curiously. "Why would my skills be wasted hunting pirates?"

"I'll answer that after you're untied," Luffy responded he then approached Zoro.

"Better yet," Zoro stated grinning. "Get my katanas and I'll consider being your Nakama. That bastard Helmeppo will know where they are."

"Gotcha," Luffy stated and walked in the direction of the main base.

Zoro watched Luffy as he then stretched his arm to grab the top of the building.

'So Project Devil Fruit does exist," he thought to himself. 'That explains the piracy.'

"Gomu Gomu no," Luffy then said, "Rocket," and he launched himself up to the top of the lodging of the base.

At that moment the marines were at the top of the base setting up a statue of Morgan.

Morgan was about to hurt one of the marines for hitting the statue against the building.

It was then that Luffy flew up and grabbed one of the ropes to keep from flying off, breaking the statue.

"I gotta remember to watch it when I launch from that far or farther," he said to himself.

Morgan was angry, Helmeppo was afraid of Luffy and the marines were afraid of Morgan's wrath.

"That's the one who insulted you father," Helmeppo said pointing to Luffy.

"All the more reason to kill him," Morgan stated. "Men get him."

"Hai," the men obeyed and ran after Luffy.

Luffy then ran inside, but not before grabbing a screaming Helmeppo.

Morgan then noticed a figure approaching Zoro, 'There's more traitors than I thought.'

With Zoro...

Coby was approaching Zoro and attempting to untie him.

"What are you doing?" Zoro demanded, "Get away!"

"I won't let you die here," Coby responded. "Helmeppo never intended to hold up his end of the bargain. You'll be executed tomorrow."

"What?" Zoro responded. He then remembered Luffy's words, 'That's what he meant when he said he didn't want my skills to be wasted.'

"Where's Luffy-san and Nami-san?" Coby asked.

"Hell if I know about the girl," Zoro responded irritated about the news he just heard. "The rubberman is looking for my katanas."

"So you know." Coby stated.

"Well it makes sense for him to be a pirate," Zoro responded. "Unless he wants his every move to be controlled by the government. Well, if he succeeds in bringing my katanas, then I'll definitely be apart of his crew."

With Luffy and Helmeppo...

When he was sure he'd lost his pursuers, Luffy stopped and held Helmeppo at head level, "I'll only ask this once," Luffy said threateningly. "Where are Zoro's katanas?"

"Th... They're in my room," Helmeppo said with absolute fear in his eyes. He then pointed to a door, "It's that door."

Luffy then dragged Helmeppo and openned the door Helmeppo pointed to. Once Luffy openned the door he saw all three katanas leaning against the wall next to a chair. He then dropped Helmeppo and went to then three katanas.

Helmeppo ran out to get help.

Luffy picked them up and when he looked outside he noticed the marines pointing their weapons at Coby and Zoro. Luffy secured the katanas to him back and grabbed the window sill. He pulled back and said, "Gomu Gomu no, Rocket." and he launched right as the Marines were about to fire at Zoro and Coby. Luffy landed just as they fired and he held his ground.

Zoro smirked and Coby gave a hopeful smile.

The marines and Morgan were shocked to see that not only did this guy jump in the line of fire, but also that he bounced every bullet that hit him back.

As the bullet whizzed by Morgan's face he said, "So Project Devil Fruit does exist." Morgan then explained, "The government has apparently been working on experiments to make powerful soldier, but since they didn't want marines to die if they fail, they used citizens they believed to be forgotten. There are many rumors about their abilities, like one can allow a person to breathe fire, and another can allow the person to cause typhoons. There are too many rumors to know which are true, but there is one thing that's true and that is all who were experimented on have in common are cast away from the sea and become hammers in the water, that is why it is known as Project Devil Fruit."

"And I ate the Gomu Gomu fruit," Luffy stated. "And now I'm a rubberman."

"The rifle and pistols won't work," Morgan said. He then ordered, "Use your swords."

"Oi, Zoro catch," and Luffy threw Zoro's swords to his hands.

As the marines were about to strike in a flash all of their attacks were blocked by Zoro's swords, the black hilted ones in his hands while the white hilted one in his mouth.

"If you want to die right now then continue to attack," Zoro threatenned. And that got them shaking.

"Nice work," Luffy complimented.

"It was my pleasure," Zoro stated he then added with a smirk, "Captain."

Meanwhile in the base...

Nami had tied up the two guards of the room and proceeded in. She found the hidden safe openned and looked to find the map. Unfortunately what she found was a taunting note saying:

'I've finally gotten the map to the Grand Line

-Captain Buggy.'

Nami was thinking about how to approach this when she heard someone yelling and running past the doorway. 'Well, he provided a distraction. I guess I'll meet up with him.' She then walked out the door and saw Helmeppo trying to untie the marines she tied up. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," she stated and Helmeppo looked up in fear to see the same woman that punched him earlier. He then ran away.

'Better follow,' she thought with a sigh. And she followed him out to the execution yard where Luffy was engaging Morgan in combat and winning, while Zoro was holding back some marines in a very intimidating stance. 'Looks like it wasn't a total waste, we now have a first mate,' she thought, slightly relieved. She then noticed Helmeppo pull out a pistol while sneaking up on Coby. She decided to sneak up on Helmeppo.

"Hold it! Straw hat, over here!" Helmeppo made it to Coby and was now holding the gun to his head. Nami was sneaking up behind him. Helmeppo then yelled again because he was ignored, "Are you an idiot? I have a hostage."

Nami pulled out her staff, "And where would your hostage be?" she asked to intimidate him as she hit the gun out of his hand.

"Why you," Helmeppo said and attacked, throw pretty pathetic punches at her.

She just hit her staff across his face and knocked him out. She turned to her captain and said, "Luffy, quit fooling around and just knock him out."

"Hai," he responded and hit Morgan one last time harder than the other punches he threw at him knocking Morgan out. Luffy then stated smartly, "I strip you of your position."

The marines looked shocked as their captain was defeated. The then threw their guns, sword and hats up in rejoice. This surprised Coby more than anyone else.

Zoro then fell down.

"I'm not surpised about this considering all he got for the past three weeks was a little snack," Nami stated.

"Well let's get some food," Luffy suggested picking Zoro up. "I'm hungry myself."

"Just don't eat everything in sight," Nami said with a sigh.

"Gotcha, you and Zoro need to eat as well," Luffy responded.

Later in the bar...

Nami had eaten her food, Zoro was on his last plate and, to Zoro's surprise, Luffy was eating quite a bit more than him.

"How can he eat more than someone whose barely eaten anything for the past three weeks?" Zoro asked still surprised.

"Elastic stomach," Nami replied. Zoro nodded.

The marines then came to the bar and the leader of the group spoke, "I have heard that you three are pirates, because we are thankful about you taking down Morgan we won't report you but you have to leave imidiately."

"I'm surprised you didn't act sooner," Luffy responded with a grin. The three were then leaving the bar.

The leader then looked at Coby and asked, "Are you with them?"

Luffy then turned around, smiled wider and said, "I know all about him," he then explained about Alvida.

To get Luffy to shut up Coby punched him.

Luffy kept his smirk and started retaliating giving him more than he asked for.

"Stop," the leader said. "I can see that he's not with you so he does not have to leave."

And Luffy, Nami and Zoro (Hey alphabetical) left the bar.

At the docks, "So this is your boat at the moment," Zoro stated, "Pretty decent."

"We'll eventually get a bigger one," Luffy informed. "So, did you get the map?" Luffy asked turning to Nami.

"Unfortunately Buggy the Clown got to it long before me," Nami answered.

"If it's the same Buggy Shanks told us about we might be able to get it out of him," Luffy stated.

"I'll ask later," Nami responded, untieing the boat. Zoro lifted the anchor. And Luffy let down the sail.

When they were a few meters out someone called, "Luffy-san."

Luffy turned and saw Coby at the docks.

"Coby," Luffy said waving goodbye.

"Marines, salute," the leader of the squad from earlier said and all of them, including Coby saluted them goodbye. "Saluting pirates is against regulations it's 500 laps tomorrow."

"Hai sir," the marines stated, still saluting.

"So how many more until the crew is complete?" Zoro asked.

Luffy then thought it through and said, "Six or seven more, we need a gunman, a chef, a doctor, a carpenter and a musician."

"Why a musician?" Zoro asked.

"For singing," Luffy stated.

"Luffy is slightly slow on some matter, but he does think things through most of the time," Nami explained.

"Well let's find Buggy now," Luffy ordered. "I'm sure Buggy will be happy with a copy of the map if you make it Nami."

"As long as he doesn't do anything to the village he's, in I'll comply," Nami stated. "I just hope he's trustworthy. I've heard some nasty things about him. Some people even know him as Heartless Buggy."

"If that's the case then we may have to hurt him," Zoro stated. "Either way, as long as we reach the Grand Line I'm fine."

"Mihawk?" Nami asked and Luffy nodded.

Luffy then thought about Shanks and his promise, 'Shanks, I'm on my way.'

End of Chapter

Also a corny ending but as I've said I'm going to use the advice of one of the reviewers. And I need to get the right kind of setting to end the chapter in the middle of a battle so anyway, R&R.


	7. Petition

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please fell free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Iseal

Chash123

Fichunter

MegaKiraraLover

Tatsu_Shawna

Anime Insaniac

ALSO, there is a petition officially started to send to FanFiction about this issue. Please support it by going to this site. Every name helps!

www(dot)ipetitions(dot)com/petition/lemons-for-fanfiction


End file.
